Glenn Branca
Glenn Branca (Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, 6 oktober 1948) is een Amerikaans avant-garde componist en -gitarist. Biografie Branca houdt zich aanvankelijk bezig met theater in collagevorm. Groepen als The Who en Paul Revere and the Raiders wekken zijn belangstelling voor harde rock: hij leert zichzelf gitaarspelen. In 1976 trekt hij naar New York, waar hij kennismaakt met performance en conceptuele kunst. Dit inspireert hem een eigen groep te formeren, The Theoretical Girls. Deze groep is een onderdeel van de No wave-stroming. De groep uit zich in een gewelddadige performance, brengt één single uit Millie/You Got Me (Theoretical Records) en zal postuum een nummer bijdragen aan de compilatie New York Unsung Heroes (ROIR). Gelijktijdig richt hij de band Theoretical Girls op met Jeffrey Lohn, Wharton Tiers en Margaret Dewys. Deze band bestaat van 1978 tot 1980. Branca raakt geïnteresseerd in de potentie van geluid en evenals andere minimale componisten verdiept hij zich in microtonaliteit, harmonieën, boventonen en combinaties van akkoorden. Dit mondt uiteindelijk uit in de formatie van een band met 16 bandleden, grotendeels gitaristen, waarbij hij zelf de rol van dirigent tot zich neemt. Maar de traditionele bouw van de gitaar blijkt hem te beperkt. Hij bouwt zelf gitaarinstrumenten op het principe van de klavecimbel en de consonantie-theorieën van Harry Partch, die hij gebruikt voor Symphony No.4/Physics". Ook een aantal andere symfonieën zijn met de door Partch beïnvloedde microtonale reine stemmingen gecomponeerd. In de orkesten van Branca speelden veel gitaristen die later in andere bands bekend werden: o.a. Thurston Moore, Lee Ranaldo en Kim Gordon van Sonic Youth, David Rosenbloom, Page Hemilton van Helmet en leden van Swans. Op de cd ''The Ascension speelt Lee Ranaldo mee. In 2004 gaf hij in New York een optreden met een orkest van 100 gitaristen. Dit optreden wordt af en toe herhaald in andere steden sindsdien. In Nederland heeft hij tot dusver sinds het Holland Festival begin jaren 90 niet meer opgetreden. Wel trad hij op in België in 2009. Het label Atavistic bracht, nadat het meeste van Branca's werk al jaren uitverkocht was halverwege jaren 90 een aantal albums opnieuw uit op cd. In 2010 bracht de door Branca beïnvloedde Engelse band Action Beat een vinyl-versie van Glenn Branca's debuutalbum The Ascension opnieuw uit, waardoor er een hernieuwde aandacht kwam voor de componist. Invloed Het werk van Branca is zeer verwant aan dat van Rhys Chatham. Niet geheel ontoevallig, want Branca speelde mee als gitarist in Chathams minimale compositie Guitar Trio, waarin alle gitaristen gedurende een periode van drie kwartier slechts één akkoord spelen. De uitspinnig en het extreem lang vasthouden van tonen is ook in Branca's werk voortdurend aanwezig. De leden Gordon, Ranaldo en Moore van Sonic Youth speelden allen in hun beginjaren als muzikant mee in de symfonieën van Branca en raakten geïnspireerd door Branca's manier van stemmen en kopieerden tevens de lange aanhoudende tonen in hun gitaarpartijen. Veel van zijn gitaren stemde hij in één toon. Ook de 3rd bridge-techniek die Branca ontwikkelde met zijn zelfgebouwde hamer gitaren, een elektrische afgeleide van de Kitara's van Partch, werd door Sonic Youth geadopteerd in hun spelwijze. Branca was ook van grote invloed op Bradford Reed met de ontwikkeling van zijn Pencilina. Discografie The Static en The Theoretical Girls # Songs '77-'79 (verzamelcd met nummers van The Static en The Theoretical Girls, Atavistic 1996 # Theoretical Girls, Acute Records 2002 Glenn Branca #''Lesson #1 For Electric Guitar'' (99 Records, 1980) #''The Ascension'' (99 Records, 1981) #''Indeterminate Activity of Resultant Masses'', (1981) #''Who Are You Staring At?'' with John Giorno (GPS, 1982) #''Chicago 82 - A Dip In The Lake'' (Crepuscule, 1983) #''Symphony #3 (Gloria)'' (Atavistic, 1983) #''Symphony #1 (Tonal Plexus)'' (ROIR, 1983) #''The Belly of an Architect'' (Crepuscule, 1987) #''Symphony #6 (Devil Choirs At The Gates Of Heaven)'' (Atavistic, 1989) #''Symphony #2 (The Peak of the Sacred)'' (Atavistic, 1992) #''The World Upside Down'' (Crepuscule, 1992) #''The Mysteries (Symphonies #8 & #10)'' (Atavistic, 1994) #''Century XXI USA 2-Electric/Acoustic'' (New Tone, 1994) #''Symphony #9 (L'eve Future)'' (Point, 1995) #''Just Another Asshole'' (Atavistic, 1995) #''Songs '77-'79'' (Atavistic, 1996) #''Symphony #5 (Describing Planes Of An Expanding Hypersphere)'' (Atavistic, 1999) #''Empty Blue'' (In Between, 2000) #''Renegade Heaven'' (Cantaloupe, 2000) #''The Mothman Prophecies Soundtrack'' (contributed 1-minute "Collage")(Lakeshore Records, 2002) Video *Branca Ensemble: Symphonys N° 8 & 10 - Live at The Kitchen (Live, 1995) Zie ook No wave * 3rd bridge-gitaar Publicaties over Glenn Branca * 1979 - Branca, Glenn (November 1979). New New York: Rhys Chatham. New York Rocker, 16. : * 1983 - John Rockwell: All American Music (Knopf, 1983) : * 1987 - John Schaeffer: New Sounds (Harper and Row, 1987) : * 1989 - Tom Johnson: The Voice Of New Music (Het Apollohuis, 1989) : * 1990 - Cole Gagne: Sonic Transports (De Falco, 1990) : * 1992 - Cole Gagne: Soundpieces II (Scarecrow Press, 1992) : * 1994 - Alec Foege: Confusion is Next (St. Martins, 1994) : * 1995 - Geoff Smith and Nicola Walker: New Voices (Amadeus Press, 1995) : * 1995 - William Duckworth: Talking Music (Schirmer, 1995) : * 1996 - Bart Hopkin: Musical Instrument Design (See Sharp Press, 1996) : * 1997 - Kyle Gann: American Music in The 20th Century (Schirmer, 1997) : * 1998 - Bill Milkowski: Rockers, Jazzbos and Visionaries (Billboard Books, 1998) : * 1998 - Roni Sarig: The Secret History Of Rock (Billboard Books, 1998) : * 2002 - Bill Martin: Avant Rock (Open Court, 2002) : * Cole Gagne: Glenn Branca, Grove Music Online, ed. L. Macy Externe links * Monoloog over Branca's carrière door Alec Hanley Bemis *GlennBranca.com *EST Interview door Brian Duguid. *Verhaal en begin over Theoretical Girls door Paris Transatlantic magazine Luisteren *Glenn Branca interview *Epitonic.com: Glenn Branca track van The Ascension Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Noise Categorie:Minimal music